


Spike!

by agynesschap



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, M/M, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agynesschap/pseuds/agynesschap
Summary: Erebor University Men's Volleyball Team had just recruited a rather valuable libero. A libero who happens to be a high-flyer. And he's only 5'6".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do play volleyball, but there might be some terms that I made up. Volleyball jargon is surprisingly colorful in English.

“It’s just a 2 point deficit, we can still nail them on 24.”

“That sounds rather ambitious, Gandalf.”

“Bilbo, my boy, you go in for Thorin.”

“What?! You can’t be serious-“

“I know what I’m doing, Balin.”

Erebor University Spiking Ravens’ head coach, Gandalf “The Wizard” Greyham, waved off his assistant coach, long time team manager Balin Fundinson. Balin was equally as bemused as everyone else in the huddle.

Team captain Thorin “The Hammer” Durin could only glare at their coach. His sub, the rookie William Baggins, was almost a foot shorter than him. And was only trained to be a sub libero!

“What’s happening-“ Bilbo was cut short by the buzzer. The Wizard only gave him a pointed look. William Robert Baggins, fondly called Bilbo, was a good defensive addition to the team. His other teammates don’t really mind him other than he’s an excellent replacement for their senior libero, Norbert Reese. Good footwork, very quick to the ball, and can read the offense better than they can block it. There would have been no problem if the sub was for a back row position. Thorin was currently on the front rotation along with their setter, Bofur Manovic. A death wish, Balin would call it. The front row would now be almost a foot shorter with only Dwalin Fundinson to man the blocks.

“Balin, give him the number,” Gandalf ushered his six man team back into the court. Number 14, Baggins, waiting on the sideline holding a card plastered with a number 1 on his raised right hand.

Right before the sub, Gandalf patted Bilbo’s back. “Show me the pride of Hobbiton, ‘Bullroarer’”.

_Bullroarer,_ Bilbo hasn’t heard that nickname since he graduated from the celebrated Hobbiton High.

Thorin looked murderous. He didn’t mean to frighten their rookie as the sub was being done. All he said to him was “Don’t mess up”.

But Bilbo’s demeanor changed when he stepped foot inside the court. He quickly called everyone back to a huddle.

“Alright, we just need one good first ball so we could get everyone up in the air. ‘Ayt?

“Nori, they’ll be serving Gloin again. Cover him.

“Dori, I want you in tempo, ok? They’ll still hesitate, and that’s an advantage for us.

“Bo, get that ball up no matter what. Don’t give it to me, Gloin can do a backrow.

“I’ll cover everything; just kill that ball, ok?”

“Alright, come on! Let’s get that 5th set!” Nori shouted as they each returned to their zones.

“Dwalin,” Bilbo paused as he took in the giant that was their team manager’s younger brother before him. For all that was bizarre in this moment, it seemed as if Dwalin was waiting for him to finish rather than be annoyed at him as what he usually does when he sometimes messes the first ball in practice.

“Block.”

“That’s easy,” Dwalin huffed.

“No, block him,” Bilbo pointed at number 16, Lindir, their opponent’s setter.

“Do you think he’ll go for the drop again?” Dwain asked, as they were preparing for the serve.

“Just block. He’s already got 4 points off that,” Bilbo peered through the big blockers on the other side of the net. _Number 7 serving, hard jump serve._

“Nori! Hard!” Bilbo shouted back at their libero. Nori gave a thumbs up while getting in position to receive.

“If he doesn’t?” asked Dwalin.

“You’ll see,” Bilbo replied.

“Blood on your hands, Baggins,” Dwalin muttered. Bilbo chuckled nervously.

The referees are asking Gandalf who’s the acting team captain now inside the court. He pointed to number 6, Fundinson.

“And Dwalin?” Bilbo shot him one last look before the whistle.

Their middle blocker raised his eyebrows.

“Kill it.”

* * *

 

_… The Wizard pulling another trick from his sleeves, perhaps? Oh, this is Baggins from Hobbiton High. I’ve heard so much about this kid, now we can see what the hype is all about. Just a side note though, Erebor’s front line is now a foot shorter with Durin subbed out. For others this could be easily exploited, but they don’t call Gandalf Greyham the “Wizard” for nothing. Also a coveted player by volleyball programs across the country, they say that despite his height he can actually go over the top. Also a superb floor defender, won 3 straight Best Digger awards before suiting up for Erebor. Well, we can now confirm whether this boy has wings. Reese with the reception, Manovic has to choose wisely now that the Rivendell block is crowding Fundinson. Anderson from the back, nicely dug by Findarion. Lindir on the second touch- Blocked! Oh, nice save by Elendil. A free ball given to Erebor, let’s see where they go to. Manovic, Reese the Elder from the back wing- blocked- oh what a save by Baggins! Ball’s still alive folks, and Baggins has to give up a free ball! Lindir again! Baggins for the second touch! Another free ball for the Stallions, this time Lindir goes for a quick- Norbert Reese says ‘No’! Manovic, Fundinson- blocked! Baggins for the coverage. Tense moments right now; stay on your seats, folks!_

* * *

 

“Bilbo!” Borfur shouts.

Bilbo looked at Bofur. _Fuck, is he gonna-_

“Kill it!”

And Bilbo only had eyes for the ball.

* * *

 

_Manovic going to the open. Baggins, down the line! Oh my goodness, did you see that vertical?! Crazy height; over the top, folks! Wow, the “Wizard” with another magic trick up his sleeves. Oh my goodness. The crowd is just living for it. William Baggins, formerly of Hobbiton High, showing us that the rumors are true: he does fly in the air. Elrond, sensing danger calls for time. Let’s listen in._

* * *

 

First point. First university level volleyball kill point. He has to keep it down or else he might just faint. He’s currently surrounded by his seniors, while Bofur was running around the court like they just won a championship. Bilbo Baggins was still in a daze as they headed back to the bench. Rivendell has called a time out.

“Bilbo, my boy! Lovely, very lovely. Bofur! I like what you did. Keep the blockers busy so we can open up Bilbo again.”

The Wizard was busy giving instructions to the rest, but everyone can’t stop staring at their rookie. Thorin couldn’t help but gape at his sub, while the younger ones can’t stop smiling. They’re crowding him like ants.

“What the fuck was that, Baggins?” Dwalin was giving him that hilarious wide eyed reaction he always had to almost everything. Bilbo could only chuckle as his giant of a teammate gave him a cup.

“Just keep blocking, ok?” Bilbo hurriedly drank the contents of the cup given to him by Dwain.

“… Norbert, my boy. Don’t leave the back, ok? Bilbo’s got the coverage. Bilbo!” the Wizard giving out final instructions as the buzzer beat again. “I want you blocking with Dwalin. Don’t leave your zone open, get up there with Dwalin!”

“Yeah, Baggins. Don’t leave me hanging.”

Bilbo snorted. As they broke the huddle, he noticed that their team captain was still looking at him. No, more like studying him. _Whatever it is_.

He still had 3 points to go.


	2. Chapter 2

 

A block. Another kill, this time off the hands of the blockers. If Bofur would have asked him, Bilbo would have told him that he was a bit annoyed that he gave the ball to Dwalin for the set point. Or maybe this was just all adrenaline. They are still alive in this game, and are headed for the 5th set.

The “super sub” is now the object of cheers by the Erebor crowd. His other teammates also couldn’t stop praising him (except for their team captain, who only nodded at Baggins approvingly when they came back to the sideline).

Rivendell won, 17-15. Bilbo wasn’t fielded in for the 5th set, leaving fans and players confused. Not even to sub their captain who was clearly having a hard time defending the back. Some would even go as far as to say that Gandalf Greyham purposely let Erebor lose. Stallions’ Head coach Elrond Eardenson shook hands with the Wizard, with the former asking him about the matter.

“I thought you would field in your prized rookie for that set? Almost had us,” Eardenson said.

“He’ll fly in due time,” the Wizard tightly replied.

“Oh, of course he will. He’s with ‘the Wizard’.”

“Nice game, Elrond.”

 

* * *

 

Bilbo was sitting alone in their ride home from the game. Everyone was feeling down, especially their team captain although Thorin wouldn’t say it. Sure, he was very disappointed that Gandalf didn’t send him back in but he was certain that the old geezer had a reason behind it.

“Hey, mind if I join you?”

Bilbo looked up to see his fellow rookie, Owen Reese, clutching his bag and phone. For a 6’2” guy, Bilbo found his stance and overall atmosphere awkward, although his on court attitude was a lot different than off court. A lot.

Bilbo only gestured to the empty seat beside him, earning a muttered ‘Thanks’ from the youngest Reese.

“If you’re wondering why, I had to escape my brothers,” Owen peeped.

Bilbo looked at him, then glanced behind where he was sure the other Reese’s were seated. Surely enough, the sour faces on both of them painted the story for Bilbo.

“Ugh, they’re always like that. Even in practice,” Owen said.

“I never noticed though. Your brothers were amazing today,” Bilbo replied.

“Yes, everyone can see that! But they always have something to say against each other after a game.”

Looking closely at his fellow freshman, Owen still had some spots for someone his age. _Late puberty, perhaps?_

“I was actually hoping not to continue playing volleyball when I reached college,” Owen sighed.

Bilbo could only stare at him, then remembered who he was seated next to.

Owen Reese, formerly of Ered Luin High just like his two brothers. The “Reese Trinity” as sports columnists would call it, their trio lead their high school to a number of conference finals appearances. Though never winning in any of those conferences, it put them in the spotlight. But Gandalf seemed to have a monopoly on the Reese brothers. It is actually a little humorous how people would call them on court. _Can’t have you yelling 'Reese' what with the three of them turning at the same time._

Before Bilbo could spark a conversation between him and the youngest Reese, the bus stopped indicating they have reached Erebor. Bilbo was still glued to his seat even after Owen was called by his brother. He was the last to leave the bus, still stewing in his thoughts. _If you only knew how much I can relate to you, Owen._

 

* * *

 

“Why did you let Thorin play that last set? You know about that boy’s stamina in his current condition!”

“I know it may seem like a setback, but trust me on this.”

“Trust you? We’re currently winless!”

Erebor is currently 0-2. Although it was only the start of the conference anyone would be a fool to think that things go slowly in the Arda University Athletics Conference (AUAC, or more known in certain circles as the ‘Arkenstone Cup’).

“You could have sent Bilbo back, or even Owen!”

“Like I said back at the court, we can’t risk showing our cards too early in the conference.”

“When did you say that?”

“Bilbo’s outing will surely throw everyone off their course. They made contingency plans for Owen, but not for Bilbo.”

Owen, Norbert and Dominic’s youngest brother, was the more popular recruit of the Wizard. Good height, great volleyball IQ, and holds numerous Best Attacker awards from different high school conferences. Gandalf’s planning to turn him into a setter.

“When Owen’s ready, then we’ll get those wins,” Gandalf was smiling like a cat.

Balin sighed in frustration. “Look, I know why you’re turning Owen into a setter.”

“Do you now?”

“But that boy’s having trouble! Bofur’s still got another year with us; ‘til then we could actually scout for a natural replacement.”

“No. Mr. Manovic will actually forgo his last playing year to focus on his masters. By then, Reese the Youngest will have ‘naturally’ filled in that void.”

This time, Balin growled. “Look, let’s just go back to the regular program and have Owen field in for Thorin, and ease in Bilbo as the libero!”

“That’s exactly what Smaug would anticipate!” The Wizard suddenly stood up, irritated. “That dragon will have already prepared for our prized rookies. No, he’s gonna realize it too late into the conference. Our loss to Rivendell is a win.”

“Are you out of your mind, Gandalf?”

The Wizard laughed. “To be honest? Just a touch.”

His team manager threw his hands in the air. “You may have won those championships coaching for Gondor and Rohan, but now I can see why they wanted you out as quickly as you settled in.”

“I don’t blame them, my friend,” Gandalf smiled. “I’m actually surprised you’ve kept me here for more than 3 years even without a semis appearance.”

Gandalf was pacing the small office room of the volleyball team, walking past the solitary ‘Arkenstone Cup’ trophy of the Erebor Raven Spikers sitting on top of a rather forlorn and empty glass cabinet with a #1 white jersey named “Durin” framed behind it. On the frame was a newspaper clipping with a photograph of the team captain of then AUAC member Valinor University and the owner of said jersey locked in an embrace. It was dated 1971.

Gandalf Greyham, former nemesis of Thrain “Raven” Durin, looked back at his team manager/assistant coach. His eyes were as determined as the day he denied Thrain his back-to-back championship.

“Let’s get that second win.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Norbert Reese - Nori  
> Dominic Reese - Dori  
> Owen Reese - Ori  
> I've decided to use the canon names for every other character, except give them surnames that might make sense. The names of these three however are names which I can't associate with a particular surname. I couldn't find another way to modernize the names of these three. On how they got to be called their canon names will be explained in further chapters. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Training was surprisingly lax, if Bilbo might say. They ended early tonight with Gandalf telling them to “conserve your energy” for their next opponent. Not a single soul was comforted by his words.

Their next opponent would be the Rhovanion Skinchangers. Although not a perennial Final Four contender, the Skinchangers are known to sometimes pull the rug under top seeded teams like they did with the Gondor Watchers last year. Their win cost Gondor the top seed, eventually losing to Gundabad Warg Riders in the semi-final crossover despite a twice-to-beat advantage. Added to the pressure is that they are playing the Skinchangers in their home court, the Rhovanion Arena. Their head coach, Beorn Bjornsson, is a close friend of Gandalf. And an even closer enemy.

“Beorn! I do hope you’ll go easy on us this year,” Gandalf shook hands with the man one might describe as someone descended from bears.

“I never like it when you speak to me, Wizard,” Beorn stiffly replied.

Gandalf chuckled. “Oh my dear friend, don’t you think it’s time to see new faces on top of the scoreboards?”

“Not if they’re coached by you,”

Bilbo watched with unease the seemingly rather hostile interaction between the two. _How are these two friends?_

Just when he was about to walk past the two of them, he was stopped by something as big as Dwalin. Rather, someone as big as Dwalin. Looking up, he saw the almost perpetually unsatisfied look of the Skinchangers’ head coach.

“You did not reply to my invitation,” Beorn growled.

Bilbo gulped. Among all of the universities who were wooing him to join them, Rhovanion was the most persistent of them all. The only reason he did not reply to Rhovanion was simply because of one reason; Bilbo so detested the Acacia trees sprawled around the university. He could vividly remember the horror he experienced when he visited the campus during their senior year in high school upon realizing Acacias could survive in this part of the globe. Him enrolling there would mean the death of him by allergies come spring.

“I, err, saw the letters too late?” Bilbo lied.

Beorn was unimpressed. “You could have been better in my program, Bunny.”

_Bunny?!_ “Excuse me, wha-“

Before he could reply, Beorn was off to their dugout together with some of his players who were clearly trying to stifle their laughter. His own teammates were way worse.

“Oh my goodness, I think we found a new nickname for you!” Norbert teased.

“Shut up,” Bilbo shoved him.

“Aw, is little Bunny getting angry?” Bofur pulled his cheeks.

“I am now,”

“Does little Bunny want to munch on something?” Gloin joined in.

“I’ll munch yours, if you even have something down there.”

Gloin’s face quickly soured, while the rest were guffawing hard. Only their team captain remained silent, who only looked at the ensuing racket with disinterested eyes.

“Alright, everyone gear up! And leave Bilbo alone. I’m expecting you to jump as high as you can today, Bunny,” Gnadalf said with all smiles, earning another round of laughter around the dugout.

But all Bilbo could think of was Gandalf’s last line. _Fuck._

 

* * *

 

_… and of course, Clegane joins the rest of the Skinchangers. Nothing unusual for the starting line-up of Rhovanion._

_But there is something unusual with Erebor’s first six, partner._

_Oh, so it seems. Their team captain, Thorin “The Hammer” Durin, is not seeing action for the first set of this Sunday's double header in the first round of eliminations of your AUAC season 89._

_Oh yes, and in his stead is the highly talked about William Baggins. Boy, did you see their match against Rivendell last Wednesday? And let me tell you folks, you would be a fool to think that someone that short would make Erebor an easy picking for Rhovanion. I mean, Baggins practically was the reason that Erebor stayed alive for the 5 th set in that sorry loss they had against Rivendell. His spike reach is, wait for it, 310 centimeters. Almost as high as any player on the court._

_I did watch that game, and let me tell you never in the whole history of AUAC did anyone that short has ever been trusted with spiking duties. I think the shortest spiker we’ve witnessed before Baggins was Elias Proudfoot of the Shire Green Blazers back in 2009. And he wasn’t that short, he was 5’10”, and he was also a delight to watch on court._

_Is it just me, or are the kids actually getting taller every year?_

_Oh, Tom. If these kids played during our heyday, they wouldn't stand a chance. Height is not always might, as exhibited by William Robert Baggins here._

_Well, if kids as tall as Baggins jump as high as he does, Ham._

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Baggins”

Bilbo turned to see their captain looking at him with crossed arms.

“Yeah?”

“It seems like Gandalf’s going to send you in instead of me,” Thorin replied.

Bilbo gulped. “Yeah, so it seems,”

Thorin cleared his throat, “I’d like to give you some advice,”

Bilbo could hardly contain his surprise. _So, this one really is human._ “Ok, sure,”

“Don’t get too close to the net,”

“Well, I really can’t do anything about it especially if we-“

“In case you didn’t notice, Rhovanion’s got the tallest line-up in the league. Rivendell was child’s play,”

_Child’s play?! Is this guy seriously underestimating me?_ Bilbo had to check in his temper. It wouldn’t do them any good if he lashed out on their captain. _Maybe he is human. A very dense human._

“Ok, I’ll tell Bofur to adjust the ball,” he curtly replied.

“One more thing,” Thorin hastily grabbed his arm.

“Yes, captain?” Bilbo replied, getting tired of their exchange already.

“When you land after you jump, don’t land on one feet. It’s dangerous,”

_That’s new_. “Ok, I’ll be sure-“

“You always land on one feet. It’s irritating, and frankly very awkward to watch,”

“Gandalf’s never said anything about it,”

“He’s a fool. And so are you if you keep doing that, Bunny,” Thorin let go of his arm and left Bilbo gaping on the sideline. He could swear he saw him smirk on his way to where the rest of the team are standing.

“I guess that nickname’s gonna stick around for a while,” Owen piped beside him. Aside Bilbo, Owen was also fielded in for today’s match.

“Are you setting today?” Bilbo asked.

“Yep, and I’ve also had my instructions from our captain,” Owen replied.

“Really?”

“Yep. He said not to set you too close to the net,”

"This would be interesting,"

Bilbo Baggins was full on surprised now. He kept looking back to the bench and his teammates, looking for a sign that Gandalf actually has a solid plan other than fielding them in to surprise the opponent. Gandalf is comfortably seated on the bench beside a very worried looking Balin. To the far corner of their side of the court, Bilbo could see what was left of their line-up. They were only 10 in total, the sparsest of any line-up in the conference. Despite all of that, Thorin, Oin, and Bofur still stood proud and rather commanding.

“Alright, wankers. I want you to give me that first ball,” Owen shouted to the six.

“Sweet Jesus,” Gloin breathed under his ginger beard.

“Must you always turn into the guy with the stick up his arse in the court?” Dominic, their eldest, sighed.

“Shut up. I’m looking at you, twit,” Owen pointed to his elder brother, Norbert.

“Hey, save some for the Skinchuggers,”

Dwalin chuckled, “Ten bucks says his gonna get another yellow card,”

Evryone laughed except the Reese brothers.

“I’ll take that bet, and I’ll French you too, and maybe-“

“Ok, Owen. Breathe,” Norbert shook Owen’s shoulders.

“I’m curious, what was the end of that sentence?” Bombur Romanov, Bofur’s cousin and the other middle blocker of the team, asked.

“I don’t know, but he got me at ‘French’”, Dwalin winked salaciously at Owen.

“Had I known it would get this dirty, I would have been playing against you right now,” Bilbo said to all.

“Aw, want me to French you too, Bilbo?” Owen asked.

“The ref’s about to whistle, you prats. Move!” Balin shouted from the bench, making everyone scramble to get in position. They lost the first point because all 7 of them were inside the court

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back, and I'm just hoping to finish this one. Also, here is the list of the Erebor Men's Volleyball Team line-up with some of the modernized names of the Company;  
> #1 Thorin Durin (C)  
> #3 Bombur Romanov  
> #6 Dwalin Fundinson  
> #7 Owen Reese  
> #8 Norbert Reese  
> #9 Dominic Reese  
> #11 Bofur Manovic  
> #12 Gloin Anderson  
> #14 William Robert Baggins  
> #16 Oin Anderson*  
> *I'm still trying to ease in some of the members into the team, with the exception of Fili and Kili (they're either too young or not yet born in this timeline). As you have read, Balin is the team manager/assistant coach. And yes, this team's seriously short of players(this happens!), an issue that will be explored next chapter along with the apparent absence of Oin in the matches.  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I had to "modernize" some of the names of the Company. I'll update who's who next time.


End file.
